QBT Alvin and the Bad Circle
QBT Alvin and the Bad Circle is the 29th episode of ShapeTales the last Non Goofy Song ShapeTales episode and the third QBT Alvin episode. Plot Lumiere Smiley (as Alfred) joins Jimmy The Sphere and Alvin The Cone as QBT Alvin on the countertop. He and QBT Alvin have received a text message from a kid from Roseville, Minnisota concerning one viewer's struggles with the temptation to play video games all day. Pushing the "frail and helpless" sphrere out of the way, they present the story. As the story begins, Puggslyville is preparing to celebrate its 300th birthday. There is concern, however, about a mysterious web that has appeared around the statue of Obadiah Puggsly in the town square. While the townspeople fret and prepare for the celebration, QBT Alvin is in the Alvin-Mobile on his way back to the Alvin-Cave. He is eating a chocolate chip sundae surpreme; Alfred, speaking through the vehicle's monitor, reminds him that eating too much ice cream will make him ill and compromise his abilities as a superhero. Back at the cave QBT Alvin becomes sick and after he went to the bathroom , he lays down on the arm chair feeling tired and He admits that he can't control his ice cream addiction and agrees to let Alfred help him. They begin an exercise regimen and aim to limit, rather than eliminate, the ice cream in his diet. Meanwhile, the Bad Circle is formulating a plan to derail the city's celebration. Her strategy is to enslave everyone by their own personal temptations; once they are incapacitated, she will be free to take over the city of Puggslyville. She tasks Curly the Ant with identifying the weaknesses of each of the city's most important citizens: Mayor Rhombus, Reporter Julia, and QBT Alvin. Eliminating these three will cripple the city's leadership, communication, and law enforcement, she believes. She begins by paying a visit to Mayor Rhombus. Her weakness is vanity. Bad Circle preys on this weakness, convincing her that as a representative of Puggslyville it is her duty to look her best. She spins a web, a trap, in which she claims there are countless beautiful things to improve the mayor's appearance. The mayor, hearing her vanity validated, steps into the trap. Next she pays a visit to Julia, whose weakness is video games. Julia realizes her important role in keeping the city informed, but admits that she could use a break. Bad Circle spins another trap, this one containing a test version of the latest, unreleased video game system. The temptation is too much; unable to resist, Julia steps into the trap to play. This video game is reminiscent of the light cycles from Tron. Meanwhile, back at the Alvin-Cave, Alfred has discovered that the mysterious webs have plagued Puggslyville before. He goes to the Historical Society to do some research. On an old, scratchy film reel he discovers a scene from the distant past when an circle named Ephraim Roundly tried to ensnare the settlers of the new town with diversions at an establishment called Roundly's Fun House. The people succumbed and the town suffered, falling under the spell of Ephraim. Obadiah Puggsly arrived in time to liberate the people, and Ephraim Roundly was banished from Bumblyburg forever. The Bad Circle pays a visit to QBT Alvin in the Alvin-Cave, and, having learned of his weakness for ice cream, uses it to gain entrance to the Alvin-Cave. Little by little, she dampens his resolve until he too falls into a trap designed specifically for him. While the Bad Circle tries to tempt QBT Alvin into overindulging in chocolate, she wears a purple top hat and recites poems much like Willy Wonka. With Alvin indisposed in the "Ice Cream Room", she easily breaks Alfred upon his return, ensnaring him by the television in front of his favorite cartoon. With Bumblyburg's leaders and heroes out of the way, the Bad Circle proceeds to the town square to fulfill her great-uncle Ephraim's destiny. She quickly sets up shop: the new Roundly's Funhouse 2. She and her sidekick, Curly the Ants, begin to luring the helpless citizens into the funhouse, promising non-stop excitement. At the Alvin-Cave, Alfred and QBT Alvin realize that they need each other's help to fight temptation. Working together they dissolve the webs of their traps, which prove to be susceptible to the sports drink "Umph!" Freed at last, they quickly set about rescuing Mayor Rhombus and Julia; then they all rush to the town square, joining forces to fight temptation together. After having Curly arrested, QBT Alvin goes to battle against the Bad CIrcle. The funhouse topples and nearly crushes a mother and her baby, but QBT Alvin saves them, flinging the funhouse, along with the Bad Circle, out of the square and out of Puggslyville. After the whole ordeal, everyone celebrates. The celebration is shown being played on a video screen, and a metal spider-like leg reaches up to turn the video screen off. As usual, the lessons learned are reviewed on the forset: that giving in to temptation prevents us from being the people God wants us to be; and that we can't always fight temptation alone. The verse comes from Matthew 26:41. And Jimmy, feeling left out, makes an unexpected appearance as "The Green Knight" (or Jimman. But, he was leaning toward Green Knight). He tried to show the gang his theme song (which turned out to be the "What We have Learned" song). After they say goodbye, QBT Alvin shows Jimmy how to do a theme song. A band named Shux (that's their name because they're corn)comes out and plays a song called, "Rock On, QBT Alvin".